GTA V: Message From an NPC
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Ever wonder what an NPC would think about living in Los Santos?


Hello, by the time your reading this I'll have either left the city or probably died. It's my hope that this opens your eyes, shows you how deadly and upside down this city really is.

Maybe even cause the common man like us to rise up and take back Los Santos from all the monsters that have turned into hell on earth.

Anyway, I can't take it anymore!

I can barley go outside my house without fearing I'll die. Hell I can't park my new car on the street!

This isn't a city I live in, it's a damn battlefield!

I honestly can understand what would possibly cause someone to think to come to Los Santos. Watching or listening to Weasel News is enough to make anyone want to pack and get on the first plane out of here. I'm not exaggerating!

Perhaps Liberty City would be a safer place to live.

I've tried warning others on the street, yet for some reason they just seem content going about they're daily lives.

How? How is it possible for them to do that? Don't they see the countless car thefts? The countless police chasing and dying to take down this swarm of criminals and madmen infesting Los Santos?

Honestly even the police terrify me, why do we even have jail's and prison here? All they do is gun every lowlife down they come across, Noose and FIB as well. Even if all the wrongdoer did was punch someone in the face. Death for minor assault? How the hell can the mayor allow such brutality?

Maybe I could just move up north to Blane County, or just to Sandy Shores. Get a trailer for cheap, take a boat out on the Alamo Sea.

At the very least the crime rate is lower there then the city. Though they do have that big motorcycle gang up there, the Lost MC. Eh beats all the gang shootouts here at least.

What is wrong with these people? Three months ago some maniac wearing sweatpants, socks an sandals, covered in dragon tattoo's, with a fox mask on stole my car.

Later that day I find out it was blown up by some other madman with a rocket launcher as the fox man was out shooting attacking a gang

My Declasse Vigero! Gone! At least the insurance helped me get a new one at a good price.

Dose no one value their lives in this city? Is the concept of death somehow nonexistent in their minds?

It's like they're detracted from the world. Amoral, soulless like machines.

Like the guy that killed my best friend last week! My buddy worked at this one gas station, when some creep held him at gunpoint for the money. He tried to fight back, but got shot in the head while the robber got away.

Plus he got away driving a Pegassi Osiris! A car like that costs almost 2 million dollars!

How the fuck dose a petty store robber acquire a car that nice? Not even any celebrities in this city own something that fast and expensive!

Probably just stole it. Or at least that would've make sense if not nearly ever low-life criminal scum had one!

I mean what's going on here?! It feels like crime is rewarded in this city. Like it's what's fueling our economy.

I work hard at my job at Lifeinvader! Yet I'm stuck in my tiny apartment on 2057 Vespucci Blvd. While robbers and murders are probably chilling in Eclipse Towers

How is that fair?!

Fair...oh how useless a word like that is people like me. People who can only at most defend themselves with pistols, while these scumbags are armed to the teeth with miniguns, rocket launchers, machine guns.

It's enough to make any man throw all their money into a hiring a private Merryweather army

I may very well need to add that to my moving costs, though I'm unsure if that'll just attract their unquenchable blood-lust even further. Heck they probably pin me as a rich man and try to take me down. Better make sure they have an Insurgent with them, wonder how much extra that'll be?

I'm not crazy people! The evidence in there in plain sight. Los Santos is run and dare I say controlled by the most insane and violent of criminals.

Whoever is reading this, please forward this message.

Get to Ammu-Nation! Get the police! Hire Merryweather! I don't care just get well armed.

We need to take our city back! Make it the great city it once was, before all this madness turned it into the shit pile it is today.

Ya that sounds pretty bullshitty from a guy who says he up and bailed from this city. Yet who am I kidding. I'll probably be dead before I can ever afford to get out of this hell hole.

If that comes to pass, I hope my death will serve as an inspiration for the revolt against crime in this city.

Justice must be served! I just pray you all are victorious in the end.

Guess I'll send this now to everyone I know. Again, please forward this message.


End file.
